911
by Vamp gyrl
Summary: Based on the pictures of the fallen man that jumped from the twin towers. This is sort of a what if story klaine version. I do not own Glee unfortunatly; I hope you like it.


A/N Hey everyone I'm doing this one-shot in honor of 9/11 I watched a video on Youtube about the jumping man, and this little idea came to mind. I hope you like it.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten out of NYU two years ago Kurt was dancing and singing in Broadway, and Blaine quickly climbed ranks at his job at the World Trade Center otherwise known as the twin towers. Both men lived a happy life in New York planning their lives out together as partners. They had gotten to go to Argentina to get married four years ago in their sophomore year of College; Kurt of course was ecstatic going out of the country having their ceremony on the beach.

Blaine had like always left early to go to work that day 4:30 to be exact wearing a white button down with an orange shirt underneath, Blaine left the apartment giving a sweet chaste kiss on the lips to Kurt then running out.

Kurt never knew that would probably be the last time seeing him.

The porcelain skinned man didn't have any rehearsal today; he just relaxed waiting for something to happen. He fell asleep into a peaceful dream about Blaine, it looked so clear so vivid as if he was really there they were back on the beach of Argentina saying sweet "I love you's"

Kurt was awakened by his phone ringing it was Rachel he picked up his phone and answered with a sleepy "hello" Rachel was breathing heavily "Kurt are you watching the news!" Rachel franticly said into the phone.

A confused face adorned his features "no, why should I?"

"Both towers were hit by a plane they're going down" it sounded as if she was about to cry, Kurt was already putting two and two together World Trade Center hit by plane plus Blaine works there equals

"Blaine might die"

As realization kicked in Kurt's heart dropped out of his chest he stayed calm though hiding it all behind a showface.

"I'll call you back Rachel" he said as if he was robot with no feeling

Quickly calling Blaine, Kurt waited franticly for him to answer when he finally did what he heard broke his heart.

Kurt could hear the people screaming, Blaine sounded like he was about to cough out a lung yet he still managed to say "hey Kurt" as if it was the most casual thing to do at a time like this. Kurt couldn't hold it back his tears flowed freely "Blaine are you ok?" Kurt mentally cursed himself for saying something like that '_of course he's not ok!"_

"Not really but I'm much happier now that you called, I know I'm going to die the flames I can feel them through the floor I'm in my office trying to get some fresh air but there's too much smoke everywhere"

Kurt buried his head in the couch cushion letting out a sob

"Blaine I love you more than life it's self I just want you to know that, you were and always will be my everything my mentor, my husband , my partner, and the one and only person I love my soul mate. I will never forget you Blaine" Kurt sobbed into the phone as Blaine said his words

"Kurt I've loved you ever since I saw you spying on the warblers that day it took my some time to realize it but I did, I always did. I promised to love you every single day of forever and I did and when I'm up in the clouds I will still love you and will be right by the gate waiting for you to come and join so that we can be together ; I love you"

"I love you" Kurt said back, with that both men hung up their phone and cried.

Blaine sat there against the window crying not that he was about to die but that he wished he could kiss Kurt just once more, feel his arms snaked around his waist, those soft pink lips on his but no. He was stuck in here to face death alone; Blaine always hated the heat he couldn't stand it the heat was rising.

He did it the heat was too much Blaine grabbed his lamp and hit the window three times before it cracked and shattered. The curly headed boy did the one thing that could take him away from this scorching heat; he jumped out into the air letting the air cool him off.

The whole way down Blaine thought of every intimate thing Kurt and he had ever did down to every kiss and touch. What people didn't know was that Blaine died smiling thinking through his life how crappy it was but yet a small porcelain skinned teenage boy by the name of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel changed that all for the better.

_Because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good._

A/N I really hoped you liked this

For all those who died in 9/11 and for those who are fighting for our country this very moment stay strong. To all those families who's loved ones died bless all you; everyone stay safe and remember to review I don't know if I'll make this a two-shot yet it depends on the number of reviews.

Thank you for reading 3


End file.
